


Bears and Tigers

by Shizuka_Kuroko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute breakfast, it's a prompt from tumblr, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka_Kuroko/pseuds/Shizuka_Kuroko
Summary: Yuri surprises Beka on valentine's day.





	Bears and Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I did write this because of a post on tumblr. It's here  
> https://otabek-deserved-better.tumblr.com/post/163012133007/i-saw-a-video-about-heart-shaped-food-on-instagram  
> I just needed to write this, sorry.  
> It's really short, so yeah.

Yuri wasn’t a person for cute or romantic stuff. He was fierce, loud, he was the ice tiger of russia. 

Being romantic was for Victor and Yuuri, but definitely not for him. It didn’t suit him. It would, never. 

He had been together with Otabek for nearly half a year now, he had a boyfriend, but that didn’t mean he had to be cheesy. He wasn’t, for god’s sake. 

So when he saw Yuuri making Victor lunch boxes with poodle shaped food, it was just natural for him to make gagging noises and call them disgusting. They waved it of. 

After that he definitely did not become obsessed with this cu- disgusting idea. He definitely did not go on the internet and did not watch cooking tutorials for hours straight. 

Otabek was out for dj-ing, and this time Yuri hadn’t tagged along, so he had enough time. 

It was February and his first Valentine’s day with Otabek rolled around, so it was only natural that he wanted to do something. Nothing cheesy, of course. It wasn’t like he planned on surprising Beka with a self made, heart shaped breakfast in bed. 

Yuri was’t that corny.  
Except yes, he definitely was. 

So when the 13th day of the month ended, he had made sure to set himself an alarm, but in a way that Beka wouldn’t wake up from it. He did not have a light sleep, so that wasn’t that hard. Yuri already had everything bought and ready, so he just would have to finish it in the morning.  
He slept well that night, cradled in Otabek’s arms. 

- 

The next morning was shit. It was early as fuck and Yuri did not want to get up.  
But he remembered his idea and it was their first shared Valentine’s day and Beka’s smile was something worth seeing… So he got out of bed, quietla, trying not to move to much, careful not to wake his boyfriend. 

Everything went well and he made it into the kitchen. There he started finishing the food, cutting everything in heart shape. 

He started with the toast, went on with some fruits. He realized that the task actually was fun. So he started to be bolder, started shaping some of the stuff he prepared into little tigers and bears. 

He was especially proud of two toasts, which he had cut into the shapes of a bear and a tiger that cuddled and that he had colored with nutella and jam. 

He was so proud of his work and he had so much fun doing this that he nearly was disappointed when everything was ready to be served.  
He put the plates and the mugs of coffee on a tray and snapped a picture, for the memory and because he was so proud. 

He looked at it and had to admit that everything turned out better than he had expected it to. He was happy. 

But when he pocketed his smartphone and went to carry the tray to their bedroom, he started to doubt his decision. Had it been a good idea to do this? It was horribly cheesy, he knew it and it wasn't like him. What if Otabek didn’t like these side of Yuri? What if he broke up with him, but they would still live together? That would be horrible. 

Yuri realized that now was the time to bring the tray to Beka, to walk through the door in front of him, to wake his boyfriend, but he was frozen in place. 

He actually prepared this horribly corny breakfast. He actually did do that. He actually was obliged to carry this food to Otabek, wake his boyfriend, sit with him, look him in his face, see his reaction, hear what he said, listen to him, say something himself… What should he even say? 

His toughts were running wild, spiraling more and more, when he heard a groan from the room in front of him. Beka was waking up. It was now or never. If he wouldn’t go in there Beka would sooner or later come out to look for him. He would see him standing there with this cheesy tray in his hands and he would see that he didn’t even have the courage to execute a plan he had had to make their Valentine’s day something special, even if that meant being romantic.

- 

He opened the door with his elbow and at the sound it made the body on the bed turned around to face him. 

Otabek blinked a few times, but sat up when he realized what Yuri was carrying. Yuri put the tray down on the bedside locker and started to open the jalousie.  
He turned around and took the tray up again, to pace it in his boyfriends lap and sit down in the bed next to him. 

Otabek opened his eyes, which he had closed because of the light, and just stared at the breakfast in front of him. 

Yuri started to become self-conscious again. This had been a bad idea. Beka would definitely break up with him. No doubts. He was fucked and he had ruined everything, yeah. 

Otabek just continued to stare at the food and Yuri remained silent, because what the fuck should he even say? Was he even supposed to say anything? The air was horribly heavy, or at least it seemed like that for Yuri. 

Then Beka put the tray away onto his night stand. Okay, he was very fucked right now. This couldn’t end well, he had rejected the food -Otabek tackled him with a hug. He started to kiss his whole face, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks and then, finally his lips. What was happening? He thought Otabek was mad at him? Why were they kissing? But then they parted and Yuri looked into Bekas eyes, his bright, smiling eyes and he knew. A silent smile spread on his face. 

“I do like to kiss you, but we should probably eat before the eggs and the coffee are getting cold.”, he chuckled. 

Maybe being romantic wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, it was late in the night and I didn't correct anything.


End file.
